6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Takes place after my FF "Homecoming aftermath ". Delena have been indulging in each other for 6 days when Damon responsibly convinces Elena to go to school. Will she ever get out of the house?And will an unexpected visitor throw a spanner in the works? DElena
1. Chapter 1

**~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~ **

**This happens after my other fan fiction "Homecoming aftermath ", so read that first if you can.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! I already have most of the story written but I need to tidy up a little before publishing the rest. As usual reviews help me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

* * *

><p>Elena looked at herself in the mirror as she finished applying the make up to hide all the bruises, hickeys and other love marks left by Damon all over her body. The memories of where his hands and lips and - she almost purred - cock had been made her close her legs tight as she braced herself on the sink as a momentarily dizziness assaulted her. She was instantly wet at the thought of her insatiable love<em>r<em> - that word right there made her giddy. Damon was _her lover_ now... Elena shook her head as she smiled lasciviously to her reflection in the mirror, as if sharing a secret with a best friend. She sighed. She needed to get a hold on herself, finish her hair, have breakfast and leave for school instead of - she took a deep breath full of longing as she ran the back of her hand along her neck - instead of indulging in another sex marathon all day...

As she came downstairs she could smell the fresh coffee.  
><em><strong>"Who needs coffee when one can have Damon as a stimulant? "<strong>_- she chuckled to herself and couldn't help a wicked little 'I want sex' smile from showing on her lips.

As Damon heard her walk towards the kitchen he closed his eyes and had to take a deep breath himself. Of course vampires do not need air, but he had started to indulge in little human habits, and breathing seemed to at least calm him down... at least when he was around her.

Yesterday Damon had decided that they could not just lock the world out and stay in indulging in their newly found obsession with each other. So he had insisted that Elena go back to school, resisting the kissable pout that showed up on her lips at the suggestion. He argued that he was just trying to be responsible.

**"Ha!"** - he spat at the though of him being responsible.  
><strong>"What's so funny?"<strong> - Elena asked with a kittenish pout as she looked at his gorgeous back wanting nothing more than to rip his shirt and cover him in kisses.

As Damon turned to face her, his usual wicked grin fell of his face. Elena was all tidied up, school ready, hiding the most obvious signs of the "thoroughly fucked" beauty that woke up in his arms. But her eyes... he growled... Her eyes burned with that lazy lust... that "come here and take me right now" fervour...

Damon gave out a little moan as he felt his resolve crumble. Before Elena could react, the air got knocked out of her lungs as Damon crossed the room, grabbed her and placed her on the kitchen counter. His hands busy with hiking her already short skirt even higher to gain access to her core. It was a dizzying sequence of events for Elena.

**"Damon... I am ...going... to be... late... for school..."** - Elena tried to say between hungry kisses and moans. All resistance attempts abruptly silenced as she felt him dive his hard erection into her wet folds.

Elena let out a deep moan that was like music to Damon's ears. He could never get enough of how responsive she was to every touch they shared. Damon had spent many a tortuous night listening to the sounds of Elena and Stefan's lovemaking and he never heard anything that compared to the symphony of moans and sights she yielded when under his ministrations. Then again, he had never himself ever been so at the mercy of the beauty in his arms. All the women that he had coveted, deflowered and drank from, were mere ghosts to the way Elena felt against his body. It was as if she could connect to his soul, as if she owned it and was at the same time the source of it.

Elena cocked her head to the right, instinctively exposing her neck to Damon's lips and needs. It was his turn to moan desperately, burning in feverish desire. Not only did she feel like heaven around his cock with her beautiful legs wrapped tightly around his waist... Now she was offering herself fully to him as he traced the blood pulsing vein... Damon closed his eyes and nuzzled against her neck, stilling his hips and tightening his embrace around her tiny waist as he smelled the blood through her skin. He would never take the blood exchange for granted; he knew it was her gift to him.

**"Elena..."** - he murmured, part plea, part desire...  
><strong>"Damon..."<strong> - came her husky reply - **"...take me...I want you, I trust you, lover..."**

She needn't say more. Damon sighed and brushed the skin of her neck with the back of one hand as his arm held her tight to him. He lifted his head and made contact with her eyes. Elena gave him a tiny languid nod. As they looked at each other she saw Damon take a deep breath as his eyes darkened, veins showed under them and his fangs elongated. Elena's reaction was a lusty sight as she bit her lower lip and a hand came up to caress his vampire face.

Damon was always in awe at how tender she reacted to the face that showed his true nature. Knowing that they were perfect for each other, Damon bent his head to her neck. He grazed his teeth on the sensitive skin, sending shivers down her spine and to her singed core. Then, in one strong movement he buried fangs and cock into her and settled into a steady rhythm that had Elena tumbling into an orgasm in seconds.

**"Oh, oh, Damon...mooooore..."**- she moaned as Damon tried his best _not_ to fall into his own orgasmic cliff. He enjoyed bringing her cataclysmic pleasure at least two times before becoming spent inside of her. He was thankful to his vampire stamina that he could hold out so that he could enjoy seeing this beauty wash up in the shores of the pleasure he gave her over and over again.

Damon smiled into her neck knowing he found his soul mate - someone that could match his every desire. He smiled knowingly because there was a _lot_ of desire to be matched. Damon was just about to turn her around and take her from behind when he heard someone at the door. Damon abruptly pulled himself out of Elena and she glared lividly back at him when he didn't re-enter.

**"Damon, what the fuck are y..."** - but he clamped his hand on her angry mouth. He loved when she swore, but now it was not the time.  
><strong>"Shhh kitten..."<strong> - his blue eyes asked pleadingly as his index finger went to his mouth. Elena was just about to say something as another voice echoed through the house.

**"Damon? Are you here mate?" **

Elena recognized Ric's voice and her eyes rounded. Damon removed his hand from her mouth, zipped himself up, and brought her down from the counter.

**"Hide here."** - he motioned to the area between the kitchen aisle and the sink and pushed her down.

**"In the kitchen Ric.."** - he shouted out as he sped around gathering things in a blur as a confused Elena crouched on the floor.

Ric walked into the kitchen to see Damon calmly mixing stuff in a bowl in a very mundane "cooking breakfast" kind of way.

**"And what brings you here this early dear professorrr." **- Damon said dragging the 'r' as he landed his trademark smirk on his friend.  
><strong>"We need to talk."<strong> - came Ric's dry reply.  
><strong>"And good morning to you too."<strong>– Damon replied back casually mixing ingredients into the mixing bowl.

Elena had her back to the kitchen aisle, trying to make herself invisible. Not that she owed an explanation to Ric... ok, maybe she sort if did. But the point was that Damon and her didn't want to be ousted yet. It had nothing to do with not being committed to each other. It had _everything_ to do with being too much in bliss to want to have to endure the eye rolls, disapproving looks and sure to come 'talks' that they would get about why this wasn't a good idea. Elena was snapped out of her reverie as she noticed the way Damon spoke to Ric. She looked up annoyed at Damon wondering why he had to always be such a dick to his only friend?- _**"Geez!"**_ - she thought to herself rolling her eyes. It was then that she noticed the bulge in Damon trousers...-_**"...poor baby, didn't have time to get off..."**_ – she pouted mockingly as a wicked smile started forming on her lips as an idea on how to _"help"_ her lover came to her mind. Elena was just about to reach for his zipper when she heard her name and decided that maybe she should pay attention to the conversation.

**"... and when I pressed Jeremy on it, he said she was safe but that that was all I was going to get out of him because he had "way more scary dudes" to worry about."** - Ric huffed in frustration.

**"Ahhh, and you concluded that there is no more scary a dude than sweet little me?" **- Damon replied dripping with sarcasm and a mock hurt look.

That did it. -_**"Who cares about the conversation?"**_ - Elena thought to herself. - _**"Mr Salvatore needs to learn some manners, right now."**_ - she chuckled inwards as she got on her knees, brought his zipper down, his penis out and firmly into her mouth.

Damon's heighten senses observed her actions with confusion, shock and then a mixture of anger and excitement. He couldn't help but let out an involuntary grunt as Elena engulfed his dick in her mouth.

**"Damon!" **- Ric exclaimed angrily misinterpreting the grunt - **" I know this is "all so boring" to you, but it is Elena we are talking about! Don't you care about her?"**

Damon rolled his eyes part in annoyance and part to disguise the effect Elena's mouth was having on him.

**"Of course I care Rick!"** - Damon spat, whilst giving the girl sucking his penis a dirty look. But the sight of her lips and hands greedily wrapping his shaft was almost more that he could bear. He had to close his eyes and breathe to regain control. - **"I just think that Elena is not as fragile as she seems and that she can take care of herself."** - he said in a subdued voice –_**"...and of me..." **_– his mind offered.

**"Sorry man. I always forget how hard this all is on you." **- Ric said trying to be understanding of the emotion that was in Damon's words. - **"But with Stefan gone, leaving without so much as a goodbye... I am worried that it will send her over the edge once and for all."**

_God_, he was the one going over the edge! He was _so fucking_ close to coming. Elena's tongue was driving him insane... Damon was grabbing the kitchen isle for support and to stop himself pumping into her gorgeous lips and giving Ric a full on show.

**"Elena can handle it Ric."** – he said voice low -_**"...clearly"-**_ he thought to himself sighing deeply and closing his eyes - **"Be a sport and grab two drink for us will you?"**

**"Is 7 am in the morning Damon!" **- Ric replied aghast.

**"I won't tell the principal if you don't."** - Damon smirked trying to hide his frustration.

With an exaggerated eye roll, Ric left for the liquor cabinet. As soon as he was out of sight, Damon shivered violently and came convulsively. Before Elena could finish liking all his cum she was flying backwards into the pantry and being pressed against the wall.

**"Why you little minx..."** – Damon drawled into her ear and she couldn't tell if he was angry or pleased - **"You could have gotten us exposed!"** - he snarled but his tone was amused.

Elena cheekily trailed her fingers on her lips as if to wipe any leftover cum and sucked her fingers clean. - **"Well..., from where I was you looked like you needed some help."**- she grinned seductively at him.

Her look, with those heavy eyelashes and the lewd undertones in her voice made him hard again and all he wanted was to take her here and now. It didn't help that he could smell just how wet she was either.

**"Damon?"** - he heard Ric calling from the kitchen.

**"Coming!"** - Damon yelled back -**"In more ways than one "**- he chuckled in Elena's ears as he trailed a lazy finger up her tight and into her lacy panties.

Elena melted at his touch and leaned forward to kiss him. Damon leaned away from her and as she knitted her brows in frustration he inserted one finger into her wet core, whipped it around and brought it to his lips with a blazing smile. As he sucked on his digit, Elena thought she would pass out from the need of being touched. Damon leaned in and whispered - **"You have been a very very naughty girl today and you deserve to be disciplined. "**- with that Damon gave her gorgeous bum a quick slap that left an angry red mark just above her hem. Elena could feel herself come undone - **"But for now, why don't you be a good little girl and run along to school so me and uncle Ric can talk?**"

With that Damon disappeared, vampire speed to the kitchen. Leaving Elena soaking wet, panting and in desperate need for release. She clumsily reached for her phone and checked the time. Good, she still had 45 minutes till the bell would ring. Plenty of time to give herself the release she needed and drive to school.

* * *

><p><strong>So did I get anyone wanting more? (trademark Damon smirk)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~ Chapter 2 **

**~ THANK YOU to everyone that is following this story and especially those that took the time to leave me a message and encourage me to write. **

**PS: Apologies to those that requested that Elena be/get pregnant. Pregnancy is not in my radar.~**

* * *

><p>Elena leaned back into the wooden wall of the boarding house pantry. Trailing her fingers down her body and kneading her nipples through her clothes on her way down. She was going to repress a moan but decide against it. So long as she kept them low Damon's ears would hear her but not Ric's. Oh, she was <em>sooo<em> going to torture her lover... She grinned wickedly as her fingers slid inside her and she let out another moan.

In the living room Damon's head snapped up. He had been engaged in a _"serious'_ conversation with Ric when he heard Elena's quiet moan come from his pantry. _**"WTF?Is this girl is trying to kill me?"**_- Damon thought to himself incredulously. He move his hips around uncomfortably, trying to make room for the instant bulge that got harder and harder at the thought of Elena offing herself in his pantry._ God_, another moan and the distinct sound of her juices as her fingers pleased herself at a frenetic pace. Damon thought he was going to lose it! Didn't the girl realize that just because he had supernatural strength it didn't mean he had supernatural restraint? Quite the opposite actually... It was taking all of will to root his feet where he stood instead of running into the pantry and ravishing the wicked beauty that was tearing at his hold on sanity.

**"Damon?Are you even listening to me?"** - Ric's voice broke through the haze - **"What's with you today? Did you even hear a word I said?"**

**"Sorry Ric."** - Damon forced himself to say, trying to hide the annoyance of having his little audio show interrupted. He desperately tried to focus on the conversation with the help of a lot of whiskey and hoping it wouldn't stoke the lusty fire within him. He could still hear Elena's shallow breaths and whimpers. His erection painful as the heavenly noises of her fingers coming in and out of her wet core caressed his ears. - **"I, erm, haven't slept much since Stefan left..."- **he said in what he hoped was an apologetic tone **– "It makes it hard to concentrate." – **_Oh god, he could hear her coming!_ It took all his will not to run to her. Damon breathed a sigh of longing and relief as he plopped himself down on the couch.**-"Thank God"** – he thought to himself as he held the bridge of his nose with his hand to calm himself down. He didn't know how much more teasing he could have endured.

Ric took a good look at his friend and it pained him to see the tortured look in his face. He mistook it for emotional exhaustion and concern for his brother, but he had to get to the bottom of this matter, and he wasn't going to stop now.

**"Did he call to let you know why he saved Klaus?"** - Ric asked sympathetically.

Damon heard Elena leave and start her car, so he was able to finally turn his attention to the man in front of him. Damon was hoping that focusing on Ric would take his attention from the painful bulge in his pants, so he engaged in the conversation.

**"No, ripper dick bro did_ not_ make contact or send a postcard."** - taking a deep gulp from his whiskey he went on - **" And I do not expect he will anytime soon Ric... Last time he was on the ripper happy circus the little freak disappeared for years."**

**"Damon, you don't need to pretend and play tough in front of me..."**

**"Right..."** - Damon answered bitterly.

**"I just want to know what to tell Elena when she realizes he is not coming back. She has lost so much and so many already..." – **a shadow of defeat crossed Ric's eyes and his shoulders slumped as he thought of Jenna. Damon looked at his broken friend with sympathy, but having heart to heart sobbing conversations was not what they did best. So Damon tried to bring his friend from the edge by putting on the hard ass facade that never failed to rally Ric up.

**"Elena is smarter than you give her credit for Ric. She probably already knows Stefan is a goner and has found a way to cope."**

"**Elena _acts_ strong and all Damon, putting on a facade just like you do."** – Ric replied rather harshly – **"But you forget that she hasn't had the benefit of the 160 odd years to develop the thick skin you have!"** – Rick took a deep breath and marched on – **"There are days **_**my**_** though skin isn't holding together and I have lived longer and lost a lot less than this **_**girl**_**!"** – he finished in exasperation.

Damon gazed intently into Ric's eyes, through the haze of pain and anger that had settled there and said placating - **"I **_**know**_** she is just a young thing! And I know she has been through a lot! Hell, I've been by her side picking up the pieces every single time baby bro fucked up!"** – Damon waved his hands angrily – **"But we cannot change what has happened Ric. The only thing we can do is _be here for her_. She **_**knows**_** she can count on us and Jeremy, witchy and vampire Barbie to help her through it."**

**"Can she really count on you Damon?" **- Ric asked acidly.

**"Always."** – Damon hissed – **"But you know that."**– Damon smirked at his friend – **"So what are you really asking Ric?"**

**"Can Elena count that you won't run away when you get bored of playing the good brother?"**

**"Yes."-** he answered as he reluctantly admitted –** "You know better than anyone that I am in this for life."**

**"Right."** – Ric nodded in acknowledgement – **"But can she count on you not taking advantage of the situation to get into her pants?"**

"**Ha! So that's what got you all steamed up."**- Damon chuckled and raised his hand - "**I Damon Salvatore solemnly swear that I will not get into miss Elena's pants unless she asks me and appears to be of sound mind and gorgeous body."**

Alaric got up angrily and headed for the door grabbing his jacket on the way.

**"I always knew I could count on you to be a dick."** - Ric spat out. As he reached the door he turned around to Damon - **"God forgive me if you hurt her Damon. You will answer to me if you do."- **and with that he slammed the front door behind him.

Damon didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused at his friend. In the end he settled for being grateful that someone cared for Elena almost as much as he did.

As he thought of Elena his mind shot back to her earlier pantry performance and he groaned. The conversation and the whiskey had done nothing to remove the edge of his desire. Being that the star performer of his sexual fantasies was at school being a good girl, Damon concluded that he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. Being a tidy man, he decided to take the two crystal tumblers to the kitchen before tending to his needs. As he entered the kitchen he stopped dead on his tracks as a familiar smell assaulted his senses and his hands released the tumblers. Even before he heard the crashing sound of the crystal, Damon was zeroing in on the source of the smell. He shivered all the way down to the soul he didn't have when he saw that Elena had laid out her post-orgasmic soaking wet white lacy panties on the counter. The smell was overwhelmingly sweet to Damon and he didn't even get put off by the cheesy red lipstick stain mark Elena placed on top of the lace.

The girl had pushed it by masturbating whiting earshot earlier, but this really meant war. Damon smirked wickedly as he took the panties to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"**Fuck this!" **– he cursed and growled – **"Two can play at this game, Elena."**- he said out loud as he picked his leather jacket and stormed out of the house on his way to her school.

"**Ready or not, here I come sweetheart!"**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Still have you hooked?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~ **

**~ Ok, this is the 3rd chapter of this story. I am not sure yet if this is it or if it continues. I need time to think about it. Hope you enjoy it.~**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own TVD. I am just a big Damon fan that wants to see him getting all the loving he deserves! Of course is not a purely selfless act on my part. If Damon gets some loving maybe we can get some screen eye candy too. After all Damon/Ian is really easy on the eyes. :)**

* * *

><p>Elena and her class were gathered in the school's theater watching a lengthy feature movie about the American Revolution. Her pantry release stunt had made her late for school so she had sneaked into the theater and sat alone at the very back, trying to gather her thoughts. She knew that she needed to pay attention to the movie. Alaric had hinted that the subject was going to be part of her finals, but Elena couldn't concentrate even if her life depended on it.<p>

Thoughts and images of Damon kept flooding her mind and her body was readily reacting to every single one of them. Since they had declared their love and need for each other and jumped into this rollercoaster, Elena kept wondering if she was _ever_ going to get over her craving for him.

Elena knitted her brows in frustration and desire. Of course, it didn't help a bit that she was going commando for the day. - _**"Stupid idea Elena"**_ - she berated herself. But she hadn't been able to resist further teasing Damon. She chuckled wondering how Damon reacted when her moans traveled to his ears as she pleased herself earlier at the boarding house. Just the idea of him listening in was making her all hot and bothered again! After she came in the pantry a wicked idea had occurred to her. So she had shimmied down her soaked lacy tong and left it behind on the kitchen counter with a lip stick mark around the crotch area. It seemed like a good idea at the time and she hadn't thought about how uncomfortable it would be to go through her classes with a lusty mind and the sensitive skin exposed. -**"**_**This is going o be a very very long day"**-_ Elena thought as she leaned her face in her hands.

All she could think about was Damon... Closing her eyes didn't help, keeping her eyes open didn't stop the chills the memories caused. She was so horny and in need of release...Of course, what she wanted was Damon- she _wanted him everywhere, anywhere, anyway he would have her_. -_**"Not helping Elena!"**_ - she chided herself as she squirmed in her seat feeling the heat increase between her legs. – **_"I should have stayed home dam it!_" - **she couldn't believe she had been reduced to this needy pent up state. Worse, she had two more classes to go through before the school day was over. _-__**"Two more classes feeling like this**_**..."**- it was hopeless! Elena knew that _if_ she wanted to make it through the day in a more sane way she _would have to_ take the matter into her own hands. Another temporary self release _might_ work... Annoyed at herself, she looked around to make sure it was safe. She had at least three rows between her and the next classmate. Those that were still awake were paying attention to the movie and where she was seated was very dark.

With a reluctant little gruff, Elena sunk further into the chair, legs instinctively spreading apart as her head leaned backwards. She let her hands trail down her body imagining they were Damon's hands, brushing her nipples, slowly caressing the sensitive skin of her inner tights and hungry for her hot center. **"Oh God" – **Elena purred as she wondered how Damon could have such an effect on her.

Elena clamped one hand on her mouth as she tried her best to muffle the involuntary gasps and whimpers that were leaving her lips as she worked her other hand under her skirt. She was biting her bottom lip so hard that she could taste blood and that only made her fingers work more avidly. Elena could feel her swollen wet folds but she was frustratingly no closer to a release then when she started. She needed him - she needed Damon inside of her, stretching her, filling her... – _**"It's no use Elena, this one is up to you." **_- One hand reached for her clit, the other sliding down and into her slit allowing her finger to dip in and out furiously chasing that elusive release she craved. The smell of her own sex was beginning to permeate the air around her and making her worried that she would get caught. That idea added a much needed edge to her actions and Elena plunged another finger in starting to finally forget where she was. She bit her lip again, hard and then almost screamed her head off when a strong hand clamped over her mouth and a sultry voice whispered in her ear -**" Well, Lena..."** - Damon kissed her softly behind her ear -**" It seems you got the party started without me... " **- he smiled at her seductively taking in the wide eyed stare she was giving him -**"Now I'm jealous..."** - Damon scowled as he pulled her wet fingers into his mouth and sucked at them with gusto. His sudden appearance, the adrenaline it injected into her blood stream and the sight of Damon licking her juices as if it was ambrosia sent her head spinning and her heart thumping convulsively .

Damon took it all in, sensing, hearing and smelling her need and growled into her neck. Like a parched man, Damon gave into his own very desperate desire to consume her. He moved Elena down to the floor of the theatre, covering her body with his and kissing her roughly and clumsily so much he was aroused by the sight of her pleasing herself. Elena returned the gesture in kind, and had she been a vampire, Damon would have been a bloody mess of bite marks, hickeys and thorn hair. Damon quickly freed his hard erection. He was so hard and so hungry for a release that it was almost as painful as the daily hunger for blood he felt. Since this all had started he felt that if he didn't get his daily Elena fix he would just dry up and die. She had become vital for his survival... – _**"Man, I'm so whipped!"**_– Damon thought rolling his eyes but content to belong to this wild beauty in his arms. Damon reached for her face and pulled her chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes -**"I love you **_**so much**_** Elena..."** - he whispered like a prayer as he plunged his hard member deep into her. Elena's back arched and her teeth sank hard into her bottom lip making blood spill. Damon descended hard on her lips, sucking the delicious liquid and muffling both of their moans as they rode together into an earth shattering, soul binding orgasm.

As Elena was coming down from her high, with fluttering eye lashes and languid limbs, she reached up to kiss Damon but her hands came up empty. When she managed to think rationally she realized she was back on her seat, clothes back in place and the lights were on. All that was left of Damon was the wetness between her legs and the ache that throbbed in her soul from his absence. Elena stared around dazed and confused.

Noticing her expression, Ric came over to talk to her -**"Elena? Are you ok?"**

The girl looked up at him with big round eyes full of sadness and a heartbreaking expression. Ric cleared his throat and sat down by her.

"**Elena, I need to have a word with you."** - he looked down at the girl. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes watery and far away - **"Elena?"** - he asked again starting to be seriously concerned. When she didn't respond he reached out and touched her face. Her cheeks were scorching as her head turned to look at him.

Ric's touch brought her back to reality and she tried her best to focus on him.

**"Elena, are you ok? You are burning! I think you have a fever."** - Ric said searching her face.

Elena's reaction took them both by surprise. She threw herself into Ric's arms and started crying in earnest. The professor was so shocked that all he could think to do was hold her tight whilst she sobbed violently into his chest. He had never seen Elena cry, not during or after any of the tragedies, tribulations and horrors she had been through. She was always so strong, always together, always moving forward. Elena never fell apart like everyone else did. She didn't drown her sorrows in alcohol like him, indulge in addictive behaviour like Stefan or go out on a bender like Damon. No, the girl was always solid, a safe harbour for everyone else... Elena couldn't stop crying. It was like if, now that she started, she would never be able to stop. She was crying about everything and anything, for all the losses and all the aches of her short eventful life.

Ric didn't know how to handle the girl. Her pain was tugging at his pain and he was afraid that he too would come undone. He reached for his phone and texted the one person he knew could help her: Damon. It stung that when it came down to it, when things got rough and you were on a tight spot, Damon was the one that saved the day. It stung because he could act like such a dick to hide the fact that he was not a dick after all.

Damon was sitting outside in the school grounds thinking of Stefan and his attempts at fitting in with the humans in this town when he got a text from Ric. -**"SOS with Elena inside school theater."**

Damon bolted from the bleachers like a mad man, expecting God knows what to be attacking his girl and his friend. He practically yanked the theatre door off its hinges. Once inside the theatre Damon halted as he accessed the scene in from of him. Ric and Elena where in a heap on the floor, her head buried in his chest and hands wrapped around his waist, sobbing violently. Ric looked up at Damon with obvious relief, his eyes hollow with despair as he held Elena tight. Damon approached the pair and kneeled by his friend, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Ric sighed deeply as he released Elena into Damon's care. Elena resisted a little as Damon tenderly pried her away from Alaric's arms and brought her tenderly into his own.

"**I'll cover for her."** – Alaric said with a hoarse voice. Damon nodded wishing that there was more he could do to alleviate the obvious pain his friend was feeling. His attention was quickly diverted when Elena, realizing she was in Damon's arms, looked up at him with the saddest loving smile he had ever seen. It broke his heart to see her in so much pain. Elena sighed deeply and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face into his chest. – **"Take me home Damon. "**- she mumbled as he lifted her up and carried her away.

It took Alaric a few minutes to find the strength to lift himself from the floor and into a nearby chair. As he did, he held his head between his hands and hung it low, shoulders heavy with sorrow. As if a dam had broken inside his soul, sobs mirroring Elena's started to ripple from his chest, echoing in the big empty theatre, filling the space with his own pain.

* * *

><p><strong>A spicy start a bitter sweet ending. How do you guys like it?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~ **

**~ This happens after my other fan fiction "Homecoming aftermath ", so read that first if you can~**

**Sorry this took so long to come by. My December was high jacked by the sudden death of a most beloved person so I had no will or time to write. My special thanks goes out to HelloBrother and CreepingMuse for their sweet messages that helped me cope with my recent loss. I also want to thank all other TVD writers whose stories gave me little relief moments to escape reality.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed, added it to their story favourites and story alerts. Your interest helped another chapter sprung to life and it seems that it will need at least one more chapter to tidy this up. Hope my stories helped to distract your craving for the next season of TVD – I am eagerly waiting for Thursday! Bring it on! If Ian's twitter is to be believed, there are a lot of bare-chested Damon scenes coming our way Let's drink to life and to a fantastic 2012 to all of us!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

As Damon exited the school building he realized that he didn't have the heart to pry Elena's possessive arms away from him. She seemed to have calmed down and that was all that mattered to him for now. With a sigh and no small amount of satisfaction at being so wanted, Damon headed to the Boarding House on foot, vampire speed on cruise control, Elena safe and protected in his loving arms.

His precious cargo did not slacken her hold nor said a word during their windswept journey. Elena remained nuzzled into his chest making sure to press as much of her body to his, finding comfort in the close contact. Damon himself kept his senses alert, checking on her heart beat, her breathing and thoroughly enjoying the way Elena clung to him. Damon concluded that Elena in his arms was the way things should be, the way things should have always been, if life were to have any meaning at all.

Even the momentarily loss of contact as he opened the front door was too much for the two lovers. It stung in a way that neither could quite comprehend and they clung tighter to each other. As Damon tried to understand this new need he realized it wasn't new at all. His need for Elena had always been there, it was ancient. There had always been an ache in his soul, a void full of longing. At first he had tried to fill it with his school boy crush on Katherine. When he thought he lost her he replaced it with his loathing for Stefan and a blinding obsession with getting Katherine back. Of course it wasn't enough, so he tried to wreck havoc, hoping that if he tore through enough necks that the void would be gone. He hadn't known then that his reason for being, the missing part of his soul, was not born yet. He hadn't known that the void needed love and not hate and that his unnatural existence purpose was to wait until Elena came into this world. Damon remembered the first time he and Elena "officially" met. The girl wore his Katherine's features and that distracted him from the overwhelming feeling that she was something else, something vital, something he needed. Well, now that he understood it, Damon was not going to ever leave her. He was hers, she was his, and the void was no longer there.

As Damon placed Elena on his bed, she pulled him down with her. He came willingly, but his eyes were questioning. Elena did not have words to explain how she felt so she settled for showing him. Damon saw resolve replace the sadness in her eyes and he knew that his questions would have to wait. Elena pulled him deeper into a fervent kiss, demanding his full attention, love and devotion. Damon could never deny her anything and with a moan of pleasure started to undress the beauty under him.

The vision of Elena in his bed, in his arms or saying his name was a miracle Damon never took for granted. No matter how many times they made love or had sex, no matter how many ways they declared their feelings for each other, the fact that she had chosen him made him giddy - to love and to be loved in return was to Damon both surreal and magical.

As Elena claimed his mouth with starved, passionate kisses, Damon's body and mind were at war. His body wanted to be consumed by her fire, to drawn in her lips and plunge into the oblivion of her desire - ready, willing and responsive to her. His mind was another matter all together... It demanded to know what had made her cry earlier, what had hurt her to the point of making her come undone? Was it his brother? Was it his fault? How could he make it better?

From its darkest recesses Damon's mind also served well groomed feelings of insecurity, seasoned by inadequacy and poisoned by fear. Did she regret them being together? Had she realized she had chosen wrong? Damon groaned in frustration, knowing that his mind would stand in the way of his pleasure until it had its answers.

Peeling Elena's arms away, pinning down as much of her writhing body with his own, Damon tried to still her blind lust. His eyes looked into hers begging her to focus on him as his soul fractured slowly waiting her to say that she did not love him.

**"Elena"** - Damon whispered as he pinned her under him -**"Please Elena, stop..."**

**"I don't want to stop."** - the beautiful girl pouted as she tried to kiss him.

**"I am serious my love."** – Damon pleaded.

**"So am I."** - Elena replied huskily and grinded herself against his erection.

Damon moaned softly and leaned into her ear pushing down more forcibly.

**"No darling."** - he said sternly as he trailed a finger on her lower lip - **"No more of this until you tell me why you were crying earlier."**

Elena opened her eyes and frowned, finally stilling her body and taking in the seriousness of his request.

**"Why?"** - she harshly bit back.

Damon closed his eyes, trying to contain the pain that splintered in his dead heart.

**"Tell me what made you cry Elena. I need to know..." **

Elena blushed deeply which confused Damon even more. He counted her heart beats to steady the rising panic in his own chest.

**"Elena..."** - he pleaded, touching his forehead to hers.

Elena reached for his face and pushed it away so that she could look into his eyes. The pain that resonated in his words was also reflected in his eyes. Confusion was also there tainting their azure beauty. Elena took a deep breath and spoke softly.

**"You left me..."**- she said simply, casting her eyes down as they started tearing up. Her confession left Damon even more lost.

**"What? When?" **- he replied aghast, his eyes wide, searching hers, brows knitted.

**"In the theatre, after we..., you know..."** she was blushing furiously.

Damon looked at her with concern etched in his features. He lifted her chin up, soothingly caressing her cheek.

**"You were crying because I left you after we had sex in the theatre?"** – he asked incredulously.

**"Yes" **- she mumbled back feebly blushing even more.

**"But babe, you **_**knew**_** why I had to go!"**- he said in desperation and confusion.

**"I know but..."**- her tears were now flowing freely - **"When I realized you left I couldn't bear the loss...all the losses came crashing down on me."** - Elena covered her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment - **"I... I couldn't, I can't bear to lose you Damon..."** – Elena chocked out.

With a pained moan and in a blur Damon had her on his lap in a tight protective embrace. He peppered soft kisses all over her olive skin to convey the overwhelming love he felt.

"**You will **_**never**_** lose me Elena. You are my life now."- **Damon confessed.

Feeling loved and soothed Elena finally raised her head, leaning in for a kiss. Before their lips could touch Elena felt his body go rigid and in the next moment they were both standing up, Damon in front of her in a protective stand. As Elena looked over his shoulder to find the danger Elena heard the words that made her heart sink.

"**Stefan is home."**

**I thought this was going to be the last chapter but the story seems to have decided otherwise. I will write and post the continuation as soon as possible. Thank you to all so are keeping me company in this journey. **


	5. Chapter 5

**~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~**

**Sorry is taken me a while. life is a bit complicated at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Stefan is home."<strong>

As Damon's words resonated in her brain and he moved her off his lap, Elena felt numb.

Did her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, ripper, crazy vampire on the loose finally come back?

Elena tried to rearrange her clothes with clumsy fingers, not quite seeing the reflection in the mirror- eyes wide and dazed. Her head full of alternative scenarios of what, of whom she would find downstairs. She felt Damon reach for her hand pulling her out of the room. As they got downstairs she almost thought she was hallucinating, but no. Stefan's rain drenched form stood in front of the fire place, leaning on the mantle for support. Elena's heart was almost jumping out of her throat in its frantic rhythm.

"Elena." – Stefan whispered loud enough for her to hear but not turning around to face her.

At the sound of his voice Elena let go of Damon's hand as if jolted. In some part of her subconscious she knew that had been wrong, that she should try to give him assurance. But Elena couldn't tear her eyes away from Stefan or think of anything else that was not Stefan. Had she spared a moment to look at her lover, she would have seen the heartbreak in his eyes. He had hoped that these past weeks had meant something, that he meant something _to her_. He took the instinctive removal of her hand as a sign that spoke more than any words they shared in the throes of passion. With a low sigh and defeated shoulders, Damon moved away to his drinking cabinet wanting to give the "lovebirds" a chance to talk, but not trusting Stefan enough to leave them alone. He felt like the idiot he was sure he had become.

Elena tentatively approached Stefan and placed her hand softly on his shoulder. At the gesture, Stefan slowly turned around and all Elena could see was despair. She immediately moved nearer to him, reaching a hand to his cheek and bringing his head to her shoulder. Stefan circled his arms around her waist as convulsing sobs made his eyes spill tears he didn't know he had been holding back. As he crumpled to the floor, bringing Elena down with him, he buried his face between her neck and shoulder as she shushed him and stroked his back soothingly.

Damon watched the scene from the corner of the room. Bile rising to his mouth, hating himself for thinking that she could ever be his. Stefan could do no evil in her eyes, she would always forgive him, would always take him back. Whilst _he_, he had to behave all saint like, and it was never ever saintly enough for her… He was never enough.

As his sobs calmed down, Stefan found the need to say something.

"I am sorry…I am...so...sorry…" – he mumbled.

"It's ok, it's ok." – Elena told him kindly –"You are home now. We've got you."

From the corner of the room Damon let out an incredulous laugh. Elena glared at him confused.

"No "we" in it little miss." – he said sarcastically to a even more confused Elena – "If you want to go running back to your boyfriend, you are in this alone."- he spat.

"Damon, what…?" – Elena started saying but he interrupted her.

"I am telling you, Elena," - her name laced with venom –"that I am tired of being your play thing." – with that Damon exited the room before Elena could even wrap her head around what he said.

Once the meaning of Damon's words sunk in Stefan raised his head and looked at her with despairing eyes.

Elena's instinctively tried to get up to go after Damon but her movements where constricted by Stefan's arms. As she stared down at him she realized that he had understood the truth. As the sound of the front door closing reached her ears, Stefan let out a wail and sped away from her in the same direction.

"Stefan no!" – Elena screamed as she ran after the brothers in the rain.

* * *

><p>…<strong>And the story continues. How do you like it?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

**A HUGE THANK YOU to all of you who are following :)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Stefan no!"<strong> – Elena screamed as she ran after the brothers in the rain.

Elena ran outside after Stefan, her human legs not able to follow him fast enough to see where he had gone. She hoped against hope that Damon had gotten away so fast that Stefan couldn't catch him, but she feared that he had not. Elena stood in the pouring rain outside the Boarding house, wet and bewildered, hyper ventilating as her fears worked her mind. The darkness and the rain made it impossible to see anything no matter how much she squinted. Her clothes were soaked and her hair plastered to her face as she strained her ears and eyes searching for the Salvatore brothers, _no_... searching for Damon. If something happened to him she would never forgive herself. She had denied her love for him for so long that once she admitted it she knew there was no going back. She understood why he was angry, she shouldn't have let go of his hand. It had been a knee jerk reaction to protect Stefan… She growled with frustration.

With trembling hands, more out of nerves than cold, she took her phone out and called Damon hoping for a ring in the darkness... No sound came and there was no reply. She tried Stefan and the result was the same. Defeated and overwhelmed by dread, Elena called Ric but it went straight to voice mail and she moaned in frustration as she struggled to speak.

"Hi is me ... Elena... Stefan is back and - and - and I think he is going to kill Damon!" - she sobbed on the phone -"I - I can't find them Ric. They are out in the forest somewhere. Please help me...come over ok?"

Elena hung up and hugged herself as she stood scanning the darkness for what felt like an eternity until she heard what sounded like rocks colliding. She sprung towards the sound, following it like a mad woman, sighing in relief as she sighted the brothers in a clearing. The relief was fleeting, only lasting the seconds it took her to realize what was really going on, and then horror set in freezing her on the spot.

The clearing had clearly been "vampire made" if the torn trees where anything to go by. A quick look at Damon and she whimpered realizing that his body had been used to bring the trees down. Right now, a snarling Stefan had Damon trapped against a large tree, pummelling into her lover relentlessly with punch followed by punch. Sarcastic sounding words that Elena couldn't quite make out were streaming out of Stefan's mouth. He was like a man possessed and Damon was doing nothing, NOTHING, to defend himself. Elena started screaming and found the will to move her limbs, running towards the two vampires. The distance between them felt endless. As she approached she could hear the deep snarls coming out of Stefan and was suddenly very aware that this wasn't the sweet boy she had loved. She realized Damon must have been editing the information he gave her about his brother's escapades with Klaus. She shook her head, there was no time to process the information now. No, not now, all she cares about this moment was saving Damon and getting the psychopath Stefan away from them.

"Stefan, no! Stop it! Please! Stefan! Don't hurt him!"

As she neared them she could hear Stefan's words and the sickening noise of his fists colliding with Damon's body as the man she loved only smiled in return.

"I have been through HELL to save you, brother!" – crunch - "And this, THIS" – crunch- " This is how you repay me?" – crunch, crunch, crunch –"YOU. DO. NOT. DESERVE. HER!"- Stefan yelled punctuating every word with a punch.

"NO! Stop it PLEASE!" - she yelled but Stefan didn't acknowledge her and just kept punching Damon over and over again.-" Damon do something!" – he looked at her thought the blood that was flowing freely from his brow and rolled his eyes.

Elena screamed in frustration and Stefan still didn't acknowledge her presence. In her despair, Elena approached Stefan without thinking, reaching out to touch him.

"Stefan sto" - was all she managed to get out after she placed her hand on his shoulder to halt his savage attack on the man she loved.

The next instant, Elena felt Stefan's arm collide with her midsection like a steel rod, sending her flying backwards at a dizzying speed. She had barely time to take in the panic on Damon and Stefan's faces before abruptly colliding against something hard, the unbearable pain briefly registering before her world went black.

Damon reached her before her body slumped to the ground, but not fast enough to stop the collision. Holding her in his arms, he brought her gently down as he searched her face, smelling her blood mingling with the one from his own wounds.

"No, no, no…" - Damon checked for signs of her breathing, for a pulse, for a sign… all in a vain desperate attempt to deny what he knew was the truth.

"No, no, no." - Damon kept muttering like a prayer, tears rolling down his cheeks. Of the corner of his eye he saw Stefan fall to his knees.

"What have I done?"- he whispered in strangled voice as he hid his face in his hands and wailed like a wounded animal.

Damon kept his eyes fixed on Elena, he would deal with his idiot brother later, his heart was constricting in ways that he almost couldn't bear. He hated himself for loving her, but loving her he did. This girl, this woman had trapped his heart and no matter how many times she rejected him, he knew that he was stupid and masochistic enough that he would never leave her side. But he would be dammed if he would let her back into his arms easily. He lovingly removed stray hair strands from her face, looking down at her broken body, willing himself not to panic. Damon was about to lift her up when he noticed his brother getting up.

Stefan like some morbid string puppet, moved towards the nearest tree in an automaton fashion. As he broke a branch, Damon realized his intentions and rushed to his side barely in time to stop the stake piercing Stefan's heart.

"Oh no you don't brother." - Damon glared as he threw the stake far away into the darkness.

"I - I - I – can't be responsible for her death as well… " - Stefan pleaded - "I deserve to die… I need to die."

"Yes you do.". - Damon snapped back -"But you don't get to take the easy way out this time brother." Damon snarled as he turned around to pick Elena's body up.

"And I am sure that she will want to give you a stern talking for killing her when she wakes up."

"W-w-wakes up? Sh-sh-she's a-a-live?" - Stefan asked bewildered.

Damon looked over his shoulder at his brother. When did he become so pathetic he wondered? Hoping he was not as pathetic himself. He gave Stefan a sad look and shook his head slowly..

"I wouldn't go that far..." - Damon said as he started walking towards the boarding house.

As Stefan puzzled out Damon's words, he heard his whisper through the darkness.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh... I hope you guys like it. This was hard to get down... Let me know ok? I already have two other chapters on the go, just need to beef them up. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. However, I wouldn't be completely against the idea of having Damon or Ian to play with for a couple of hours or days. I wonder if Ian ever checks what his fans write about his vampire persona. LOL!**

**Here is another round as promised, Thank you so much for all the reviews and subscription alerts. It makes writing a lot more fun!**

* * *

><p>Damon cradled Elena against his chest, his hold possessive and protective, hiding the pain and panic eating at his heart. When the brothers got into the boarding house Damon headed straight upstairs but came to a halt when he noticed Stefan following. Damon turned around and cocked a questioning eye brow at his brother making Stefan freeze in place.<p>

"You can wait for us down here Stefan." – Damon said with a warning tone –"I am just going to get her cleaned up and will be right back."

The emotions that crossed Stefan's face would have made Damon laugh with delight if his mood wasn't so blackened by the recent events. As he turned around, Damon kept telling himself that it wasn't his fault that she had been killed, even if his inner demon was purring with happiness. He knew Stefan and Elena had talked about this day and that she had been adamant about holding on to her human life… Damon only hoped that she would come around and realize that any life was better than no life. Surely she would see it that way right? Even vampire Barbie got that, and the girl was not the brightest bulb of the pack. His Elena however...

"Oh shut you your idiot." - Damon snarled at his thoughts - "It will always be Stefan she is not yours...never was..."- he sighed –" You are only good to rescue her, patch her up, be there as a Stefan replacement. You are no better than a lap dog!"- Damon huffed in frustration.

Damon hated himself for being so much in love with this girl. He should have left her there by the tree. He should have let Saint Stefan take care of her... The truth was that he couldn't, he simply couldn't... No matter how many time she crushed his heart, how many ways she denied him love... The moment they had slept together, all his ability to resist her had fallen away. If before she held some power over him, now he was hers to do whatever she wanted. He had pretended it was all about sex, because that was the only advantage he had always had over Stefan. The truth however was that he had pathetically been hoping Elena would one day own it that she was with him to all of their friends. He knew he was acting like a love sick fool, but all he wanted was to take her on dates, walk around hand in hand and parade that they belonged together. He longed to have her proud to be his where everyone could see. Damon shook his head trying to push the painful thoughts away.

He placed Elena on his bed and unceremoniously stripped the bloody clothes of her. Damon was nothing but practical in times like this. After he had removed his own clothes, trying not to be distracted by her beautiful naked body, Damon lifted Elena up and took her with him into the shower. He sat on the floor with her in his arms and almost ritualistically cleaned the dried blood of her body and sweet face. She looked so peaceful in his arms that Damon's heart constricted in his chest.

Damon washed her hair clean, checking to see how bad the wound was. Once he was done, he wrapped the unconscious girl in a white fluffy towel and took her back to his room. Damon dried and combed her hair lovingly, dressed her in an exquisite set of lavender underwear and picked up a dark blue dress he liked on her. When he was finished she looked like a ravishing sleeping beauty and his heart ached in his chest. He longed for her love more than for blood…and he knew the girl didn't feel the same. He felt ancient with grief…

* * *

><p>When Damon came downstairs with Elena cradled into his arms he heard Stefan snarling and a male voice coming from the living room.<p>

"What have you done to them you psychopathic vampire?" - Ric bellowed.

Damon rolled his eyes at the screaming vampire hunter that was his friend. He was endearing but such a drama queen!

"Easy there Hellthingy. " - Damon quipped as he laid Elena gently on the couch –"No need to get the stake out just _yet_."

Ric immediately let go of Stefan and turned to his friend in relief. Stefan glared at his back but thought better and just slumped in a corner chair.

"Thank God you are both ok! I thought… I thought that your brother had done something incredibly stupid." – Ric said catching his breath as he saw Elena's unconscious form on the couch.

Damon walked slowly to his drink cabinet, giving Ric time to assess the situation. He methodically filled two tumblers with whiskey and when he turned around Ric was eyeing Elena suspiciously.

When Damon handed him his glass Ric looked at him and his eyes filled with dread when he took in Damon's expression.

"No need to be disappointed Ric, My brother did _something incredibly stupid_." – Damon mimicked and drank his glass empty.

"Wha-what do you mean? - Ric asked shocked and then in a quieter note - "Is she alright?"

Damon snorted and placed the empty glass on a table as he sat by Elena and placed her head carefully on his lap.

"Well." - Damon said, rolling the word around his tongue -"That rather depends on whether she decides to feed or not Ric." - Damon snarled.

"No..." - Ric whispered as he sunk on the nearest armchair and covered his face – "This can't be happening."

"Oh but it is…" – Damon said sadly –"I guess we should be thankful that she had my blood in her system when crazy ripper over there send her flying against a very solid tree." – Damon sighed –" But somehow I don't think Elena will see it that way." – Damon said as he brush her long hair with his fingers willing her to open hr eyes already.

Ric snapped his head up and glared at Stefan with such intensity that the vampire's cowered and whispered - "I am so sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. I have at least two more chapters half written, but then that might be it. Let me know what you think of this chapter. xoxoxo<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews, PM's and readership. This chapter is a bit shorter than I intended but I am trying to keep the updates frequent. Hope you don't mind. xoxo**

* * *

><p>The smell of something delicious was nearby, something good enough to eat, something that would take away the hunger.<p>

However the surrounding sounds were too many, too loud, the worse being some sort of faint but high pitched whimpering…The sounds and the lights perceived through closed eyelids promised a monumental headache following in their wake.

Something was definitely wrong, definitely off. Eyes won't open up, limbs won't move, body won't respond. Heck, was there a body to respond? Another blinding sound answered that one with a painful throbbing. Ok, head is most definitely present, check. Is anything else there? Not quite sure...

Elena tried to move her limbs but she felt trapped under a heavy dead weight. Her head was in the grip of a splintering headache and her memories were all a messy blur. She tried to organize her memories… She remembered Damon…then Stefan… Stefan was home! And she remembered panic and being soaked by rain when she… Oh! The brothers had been fighting… Stefan was hurting Damon…. and she… she needed him to stop so she reached out and… and Damon's panicked face filled her vision… but there was nothing else... Her head was swimming…

Elena heard steps approaching, something cool against her forehead and was glad for having a sense of touch.

"She should be waking soon." - she heard Damon's voice and her heart leaped with joy...except it didn't, well, not in a physical sense anyway – "_What the hell?_"- Elena screamed in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice again.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can always…"

Someone else rudely interrupted him with a snort.

"Yeah, let's make this even more difficult on her." - the voice deadpanned - "I told you I am fine. Ring remember?"

Elena recognized Ric's voice and was comforted that he was here when she felt like such a wreck. Since Jenna was killed, Ric had taken the role of the adult figure in hers and Jeremy's life. Elena didn't know if she would have survived the whole ordeal of loss without his constant presence.

"Your funeral mate."- Damon replied simply.

Elena pushed the headache aside, she needed to think! -"_Think Elena!_" - she coached herself. Something was positively wrong, she could tell because Damon sounded worried and the only thing that worried him like that was her. Ric was in need of his ring but Damon didn't think it was a good idea and her body wasn't responding. What could it all mean? - _"You know full well what it means." _- a little voice whispered to her. Elena mentally shook her head vehemently - _"No, no, no. I would know."_ - she replied weakly - "Oh, but you _do know_." - came the sarcastic reply.

"No!"- The scream had started in her mind but soon she realized she had sat up and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Damon was by her side in a flash, hands clamped on her shoulders, eyes searching her face desperately.

"Shhh, shhh Elena. It will be ok. Shhh,calm down."- he brought her into a comforting embrace and Elena stopped screaming.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and pushed herself away from his chest. With his eyes still around her she started to shake her head as tears threatened to pour from her eyes.

"Tell me it is not true Damon..." - her voice crackling at his name as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Damon bit his lower lip -"I am sorry sweetheart, but I never lie to you."

Elena let out a wail and Damon held her tight against his chest where she sobbed and sobbed. He let her tears take their course letting her mourn the loss of her human life as he tried to soothe her. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Elena lifted her head a looked at him.

"Hi there…" – he smiled at her sweetly but not quite managing to hide his pain.

"Wha-what now Damon?" - she asked him.

Damon caressed her cheek softly as he replied quietly.

"You know the answer Elena."

"I have to choose to feed or die..." - she croaked.

"Yes." - he whispered holding her chin up to better look her in the eyes. As she looked at him, Elena frowned... sudden resolve coloring her features. She got up abruptly and motioned to a very confused Damon to follow completely ignoring Ric and Stefan's presence in the room.

"We need to talk. NOW."- Elena marched towards the kitchen

Damon followed her looking back at Ric questioning. Ric shrugged and mouthed with a smirk - "_Your_ funeral."

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, short an sweet...hope you guys like it.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and PMs! Some of you were rather upset that the previous chapter was sooo short! My bad... I am writing 3 stories in one go so I decided a short chapter was better than a long wait. Well...hopefully this will appease you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Send someone to love me<p>

I need to rest in arms

Keep me safe from harm

In pouring rain

Give me endless summer

Lord I fear the cold

Feel I'm getting old

Before my time

As my soul heals the shame

I will grow through this pain

Lord I'm doing all I can

To be a better man

Once you've found that lover

You're homeward bound

Love is all around

Love is all around

(Better man – Robbie Williams)

* * *

><p>As Elena entered the kitchen she turned around rounding on Damon and snapping - "Fuck Damon, how did <em>this<em> happen?" - she screeched wriggling her hands furiously.

Damon leaned on the door frame, slightly amused thinking to himself how cute she looked when she was angry.

"Wipe that smile of your face Damon! This is _so_ not funny." - she snarled at him.

"Hmmm, actually, it is…a little... Sorry sweetheart." - he quipped.

Elena glared at him wishing she could do one of those brain aneurysm things that Bonnie did. However, when she met his blues eyes, there was so much unspoken fear and apprehension in them that she broke down.

"Damon…" – Elena looked at him pleadingly and he crossed the distance to hold her.

"I know sweetheart, I know…" – he held her hand drawing small soothing circles on its back – "What can I do to help?"

"Tell me what happened… How it happened." – Elena whispered.

"You don't remember?" – he looked at her confused. Elena slowly shook her head.

"You tried to reach out to Stefan and he sent you flying business class into a tree. Then curtains..."

"Oh...I do remember... Stefan was hitting you and I-I I had to stop him from hurting you..." – Elena looked up at Damon frowning and smacked his arm angrily.

"Own Lena!" – Damon chuckled – "What did I do now?"

"Why did you let Stefan beat you like that? Why didn't you defend yourself?" – she asked annoyed as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I was feeling guilty…" – Damon said in a small voice.

"Guilty? For what?"– Elena asked looking up puzzled.

"For making a move on you…You know, Stefan's girlfriend, old drama, history repeating itself, yadiyada…"

"And you let him beat you because of t_hat_?" – Elena huffed –"Men! You are so dense sometimes!"

Well _excuse me_ if "Men" displease you madam!" – Damon replied acidly.

"Oh, be serious, Damon." – Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ok, Elena"- Damon said mockingly – "I'll be serious." – he continued in a deadly tone as he gripped her by the arms -"So what is it going to be Elena? Living dead or just dead dead?" - he asked trying to hide his own fears as he towered over her and searched her eyes.

"I-I..." - she stuttered losing all her bravado -"Hum…That really depends on you..." - Elena said quietly.

Damon took a step back without losing his grip on her and looked at her questioning - "You are not making any sense Elena." – he was starting to worry she was running out of time.

Elena sighed trying to gather the courage by focusing on how his hands seemed to anchor her to this moment.

"Well…do _you_ want me to...you know...to stick around?" – she said eyeing the floor.

"Why should it matter what _I _want?" - he asked angrily – "_Your boyfriend_ is back. _Ask him what he wants_!" – Damon spat.

That had Elena riled up and her chin jutted out.

"Oh I don't know _Damon_, _maybe_, JUST MAYBE." - she said hitting his chest livid with his reaction - "BECAUSE, YOU MORON, I LOVE YOU! STUPID STUBBORN PIGHEADED VAMP…"

Her last word was muffled by his lips crashing on hers and kissing her violently. After an eternity he pulled away from her with a goofy grin. Elena came up from the kiss smiling cockily.

"You love me!" – Damon said with a vulnerability that was endearing.

"No, I am just saying that so you keep giving me mind blowing orgasms!" – she snapped but Damon was so happy that he just chuckled.

"Sooo…" – Elena wrapped her arms around Damon`s neck and chanted - "I take it you _do_ want me to stick around…_boyfriend_?" - she grinned at him like a lovesick fool.

Damon smiled back at her, a bit uneasy with the labelling but unable to resist her. - "Yeah, yeah, whatever… _girlfriend._" – and rolled his eyes lovingly at her.

Elena`s expression turned suddenly serious and she looked embarrassed at his chest - "Sorry about earlier…I don`t know why I dropped your hand like that…I shouldn`t have…"

Damon smirked, all pain forgotten with the assurance that she chose him - "Welll…"- he kissed her mouth softly -"You can spend an eternity making up for it if you like."

"Hmmm, that sounds like an idea." – Elena purred and leaned into to kiss him, draping her body around his as she pressed Damon against the wall.

Their passionate kiss was interrupted by an embarrassed - "Hem hem"

Damon and Elena looked up to see Ric with his arms placed on his hips, looking very parental and with a murderous expression on his face.

Elena quickly flushed embarrassed and put some distance between her and Damon, looking down at her feet as she walked pass Ric towards the living room.

Ric continued to stare Damon down, arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" – Damon glared back as he too walked towards the living room mumbling – "You knew this was coming."

Ric shook his head in exasperation and stomped after the two lovebirds

"Oh no you don't!" – he loomed over the pair - "Is _anyone_ going to tell me since when _this_ is going on?" – he motioned angrily between a scowling Damon and a sheepish Elena.

"Ric, buddy, don`t you think we have bigger fish to fry at the moment?" – Damon asked annoyed but Elena`s placating hand on his thigh stopped him from saying anything further.

"Its been going one for about two weeks Ric. Since Klaus killed Michael and all that jazz." – Elena stated uncertainly, but seeing the challenge in Ric`s eyes steeled her resolve - "And I am old enough to decide _who_ I want."

"Are you serious?" – Ric asked incredulous - "You just turned eighteen! You should _not_ be with a womanizer like _him_." – he snorted as he pointed accusingly at Damon who rolled his eyes at the statement.

"I`m _dead _serious Ric."- Elena replied moving so she could sit on Damon`s lap - "And eighteen is plenty old enough to decide who I want in my heart and" – looking at Ric straight in the eye -"in my bed."

Damon felt like he was going to explode with happiness. One look at Ric told him that his friend was going to explode for entirely other reasons.

"Watch it professor. You don't want to have a heart attack!" – Damon said mockingly wriggling his eye browns and trying to lighten the mood.

Ric's reply was silenced by a pitiful wail from the corner of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. I am working on the next chapter but I don't know how soon it will be up! Cheerio<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot.**

**Sorry for the wait. i am writing four stories at once and it's hard to be timely and to know which plot is which.**

* * *

><p><strong>Every time I look in the mirror<br>All these lines on my face getting clearer  
>The past is gone<br>It went by, like dusk to dawn  
>Isn't that the way<br>Everybody's got their dues in life to pay**

**Yeah, I know nobody knows**  
><strong>where it comes and where it goes<strong>  
><strong>I know it's everybody's sin<strong>  
><strong>You got to lose to know how to win<strong>

**Half my life's**  
><strong>in books' written pages<strong>  
><strong>Lived and learned from fools and<strong>  
><strong>from sages<strong>  
><strong>You know it's true<strong>  
><strong>All the things come back to you<strong>

******Aerosmith -"**Dream On**"****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Damon, Elena and Ric's heads snapped up looking for the source of the most gut wrenching pitiful wail echoing from the corner of the room.<p>

There stood Stefan, as if burned by Elena`s words, with his head bowed low, shoulders hunched, looking forlorn and deranged.

"You don`t mean _that_ Elena…" – he croaked - "I know you will _never_ forgive me for getting you killed…But you can`t be seriously choosing _Damon_ over _me_!" – Stefan loaded the words with disdain.

Damon was getting tired of everyone speaking as if he wasn`t there. He was about to intercede but Elena beat him to it as angry words spilled forth with a vengeance out of her mouth.

"_You heard me Stefan._" – she hissed - "I choose _him._"- Elena declared fiercely as she wrapped her arms possessively around Damon –"_FOREVER._" - she glared at her former boyfriend.

"No, no… You are _confused_ and _scared_ Elena! "- Stefan pleaded - "You chose _me_ and I know you! _Let me help you_!" – he extended an arm in her direction beckoning her to him – "You rather be _dead_ than be a vampire! _You_ told me so when Klaus was going to kill you! _Remember_?"

"No Stefan."- Elena deadpanned – "It _completely_ slipped my mind that a _psychotic_ vampire tried to drain me dry and then left town with my _schizophrenic ripper boyfriend_!" – she bellowed at him.

Damon would have laughed if the confrontation wasn't so volatile. This girl was so fierce and fearless that he was in awe of the raw force packed into her fragile human body.

Elena stood up fuelled by the repressed anger she had been harbouring since Stefan left and advanced on him predatorily. Damon grabbed her hand to keep her near but the acid glare she directed at him made him let her go immediately. Hands up in a surrender gesture.

"_You_ left and you _weren't here_ Stefan! " – she crowded on the vampire with her hands placed angrily on the curve of her hips.

"You know _why_ I had to leave Elena! I didn't have a choice!" – Stefan said pitifully cowering away from her ire.

"_I know that!_ But _you_ had a choice about _how_ to deal with leaving, _how_ to talk _to me_ when I came after you, over and over and _over again_!" – Elena screamed louder – "_Me_ the _stupid_ and _naïve_ girlfriend trying to save a man that wasn't even real in the first place!"

"_We_ were real Elena, that is _all_ that matters!" – Stefan replied stung by her words - "And _I_ was trying to protect _you _and_ him_!"- he pointed his index finger at her then at Damon.

"_See_, that's our problem _right there _Stefan! I _never_ asked you to protect me by making _all_ the decisions for me! And maybe is as much my fault as yours, because I let you _think_ you could get away _with lying to me_. I thought I knew _you!" - _Elena poked at his chest with her index finger in accusation, her eyes narrow with anger_ - "_But the man I knew was just an act! The real you was kept from me, hiding behind the facade of the sweet and romantic vegan vampire. And when I came to save _you_, _despite_ of who you are and _all_ the lies, _you just fucking pushed me away_!" – Elena growled in frustration waving her hands.

"Elena… I never told you because I didn't want you to see me like that…and I knew you could never save me…"

"I know that now Stefan…"- Elena replied deflated – "But you _didn't_ need to lie to me… _I loved you_…" – Elena whispered as she approached him a laid her hand on his cheek. Stefan leaned into her touch closing his eyes.

"But that was _before_ Stefan."- Elena continued with a hard voice - "I was young and _naïve_… Then I survived Klaus only to spend a summer chasing you around the country! Worried sick that I was not going to get to you in time. Seeing the real you through the trail of bodies _you_ left behind!"

Stefan looked at Damon accusingly. Elena brought his attention back to her by pressing her palm more strongly on his cheek.

"Damon tried to spare me the truth of who you really are Stefan, but he _never_ lied to me. And he was there to pick up the pieces of my broken heart and soul as you pushed me away." – Elena sighed and closed her eyes.

"I am sure he did so very unwillingly." – Stefan said bitterly as he looked down at her with angst.

"I didn't plan on falling in love with him Stefan… it just happened." – Elena said with sadness at the pain she was inflicting on her former boyfriend – "When we were together Stefan, I didn't know that the reason I _didn't_ want to be a vampire was because I _wasn't_ as in love with you as I thought I was."

"You are lying Elena…_you love me_... " – Stefan said weakly his eyes searching her face.

Damon watched perplexed at the scene unfolding in from of him. He was unaccustomed to being the one being chosen and not the one getting the 'dear john" speech. Alaric sat quietly on the arm chair, wondering how much more Stefan would grovel and feeling slightly conspicuous. Had he been in Stefan's shoes, he wouldn't want any witnesses to the debacle of his relationship, least of all the man that stole the girl's heart.

"I am _not_ lying Stefan." – Elena said, resolve coming back to her voice with a vengeance –"I loved you but I wasn't _in love_ with you. Not like _I am in love with Damon_. I _know_ now that I have _never_ been in love before this." – Elena said softly more to Damon than to Stefan.

As Damon met her eyes, she saw her emotions reflected back at her and smiled softly. The sight of the little exchange was too much for Stefan… He suddenly screeched and snarled at Elena making her jump back automatically. Damon was in front of her in a flash, his body in a protective stance as snarls erupted from his own chest towards his brother.

Stefan took in the way Damon was protecting Elena and the way her hands clutched at his arm as if trying to stop him from endangering himself. Stefan snorted as bile rose up his throat and he looked from Damon to Elena and back disgusted.

"I will _never_ forgive you. NEVER!" – he hissed menacing –" Either of you!" – he wailed as he ran away into the rainy night.

Elena followed Stefan with sad eyes. When he was gone she leaned into Damon and touched her forehead to his back. Elena closed her eyes to keep herself together as Damon turned around and pulled her into an embrace.

"Are you ok?" – he asked concerned, kissing the top of her head.

"It had to be said." – she sighed softly -"Will _he_ be OK?"

"I think so…in time." – Damon answered truthfully looking back at where his brother had vanished - "But we won't see him for a while I guess."

"Not a problem." – Elena laughed without humor - "I guess we have all eternity to make up."- she sighed deeply.

"Speaking of which…" – Damon said looking at her seriously as he pushed a loose strand behind her ear.

Elena nodded in understanding.

"Fine!"- she huffed - "Give me one of those bloody blood bags."

* * *

><p><strong>Did I do good? More coming soon. Review please :) xoxo<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot.**

**AN: *THANK YOU* to all that have sent me reviews and PM's and I am *sorry* I haven't replied any in 2 weeks. I have been so busy writing (and living) that i figured that you all would prefer stories updates than personal replies. Hope I'm forgiven!**

**This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but FF wasn't letting me log in *again*! So ****here is the final chapter to this little interlude. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elena nodded in understanding.<p>

"Fine!"- she huffed - "Give me one of those bloody blood bags."

"Sorry babe, but a blood bag won't do for your first feed Elena." - Damon said softly and saw the pain and horror take over her face as she slowly shook her head.

"Oh no... No, I can't. Damon... I can't ..." - tears starting afresh.

"That is why I am here Elena." - Alaric's voice jolted her. She had completely forgotten about his presence with the way the whole Stefan drama unfolded.

When the meaning of Alaric's words became clear to her, she bolted up and started to walk backwards immediately trying to put the couch between them.

"What?" - Elena looked from Damon to Ric like a deer caught in the headlights -."No! Have you gone insane Ric?"- she looked at Damon pleadingly.

"Damon thinks so." - Ric acknowledge the way she was looking at his friend -"But the truth is that you _need_ to feed Elena and who better than me? "- he smiled wiggling his fingers at her showcasing his ring -"I cannot die because of this nifty little ring _your_ mother gave me."- he sighed wistfully - " It is kind of poetic really, don't you think? Life's come full circle."- he smiled at Elena kindly - "So you can drink me up like a good aged whiskey and watch me spring back to life. Cool uh?" - Ric shrugged.

Elena blanched. -"Wha-what if I lose control? No, Ric..." - her eyes widened - "I can't...you cannot be serious...you are not a happy meal!"

"He is dead serious." - Damon offered wriggling his eye brows -"Get it?"

Elena rolled her eyes and automatically slapped him over the couch, but couldn't stop a little smile from showing on her lips.

Damon took her hand and brought it to his mouth, lightly kissing her knuckles and making her eyelashes flutter. From where he was seated Damon escorted her around the couch and sat her down. Elena was glued to his blue eyed gaze like a magnet.

When she finally looked around searching for Ric it startled her because he had sat on the floor at her feet and in a clear invitation. The whole thing felt so wrong to her that she didn't even know where to start. Truth be told she was parched, but this was one of the two family persons she had left. At the same time he was her parental figure, his aunt's ex boyfriend, her teacher and friend. Elena had been bitten enough times to know it could be painful or blissful and whilst she didn't want to hurt Alaric, the thought of making this in any way sexually good to him just made her balk.

"Come on Elena, you know you want to." - Alaric sing-songed bringing her out of her reverie.

Elena crossed her arms and huffed - "I would never." - she said indignant despite the hunger she felt searing through her.

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes as he bent his head to rest on her lap and brought his hand over Ric's neck. Elena's eyes were riveted as she watched her lover wrap a strong hand around Alaric's neck. For a moment it occurred to her what an erotic picture they made together, specially when she saw Damon's tongue sneak out and lave the spot he was about to bite. Alaric's shuddering reaction and the sight of Damon's hot lips clamping over the other man's neck made her dizzy. Before Elena could reason, Damon had pierced Ric's skin and took a bit of his blood. He let Ric go, got on his knees and reached out for Elena's face bringing her in for a kiss. Elena stared at him wide eyes as he pulled her to him, but when his lips met hers she melted. As their lips parted, Damon let the blood pour into her mouth. Elena tried to move away at first, but Damon was strong and the kiss was demanding. Then the blood hit her tongue and it was Damon that couldn't get away as she sucked his mouth clean.

When she pulled away, a tear filled with regret and acceptance was running down her cheek. Damon caught it with his finger and gave her a sad encouraging smile. Elena nodded weakly and bent down to embrace Ric.

"I'm sorry..." – Elena whispered against his cheek lingering a moment before clamping her mouth on the open wound on Alaric's neck.

Ric relaxed in Elena's arms as he felt her soft lips drink him in. He leaned his head against her shoulder and placed a reassuring hand on the arm that held him surrendering fully. He had hoped that there would be no sensual side to his sacrifice, but the moment Damon touched him he knew there was no hope. The drinking act in it self was sensuous, the area they were biting him was also a hot spot. Whether it was a guy or a girl doing the laving, the kissing, the biting or the drinking, it clearly didn't matter to his body. His libido didn't seen to have any respect either for the social rules he lived by. All Ric could do what internally growl at the feelings and sensations rushing through him and hope that Damon didn't use it as ammunition later.

Elena was in heaven. The blood flowing through her lips was so satisfying that she clung to Alaric with adoration and need. When she felt Damon's hand on her shoulder she wanted to bite it of. When Damon increased the pressure of his touch Elena let Ric go and his body slumped to the floor before she could react. Damon couldn't repress a laugh, but Elena had her hands clamped over her mouth and eyes wide in horror. She had killed him...

Her eyes looked pleadingly at Damon who reached a hand to caress her cheek before picking Ric from the floor and slinging him over a shoulder.

"You are coming babe?" – he reached his hand for her and Elena took it.

They both ascended the stairs silently and went down the corridor to an empty guest room. Damon laid Alaric gently in the middle of the generous bed. Elena looked t Ric's dead form and wiped the tears of her cheeks.

Damon turned towards her and took in her dejected looks, reaching out and hugging her tight.

"Elena, he will be fine. You know better than worry sweetheart." – he whispered into her hair.

"I know…" – she replied softly and moved away from his embrace –"Thank you."

Damon smiled and moved to the door.

"Common.' - he beckoned - "Sleeping beauty needs his rest." – he smirked.

Elena smiled but shook her head and turned away from him. She climbed on the bed next to Ric , laying down and placing her head over his heart, her arm over his body and his arm over her shoulders.

Damon looked at the tender gesture of love slightly taken aback. He knew, Elena loved his friend and that for all intents and purposes he was the only parental figure she had left. As he took on the dry tears marking her cheeks, and how she was draped over Alaric like a child over her favorite pet, Damon felt a sting of pity for his brother. He knew Stefan would heal in time, but the expression in his little brother's face would haunt Damon for decades to come. The hollowed eyes spoke of a heart broken into dust like particles because the hurt and destruction were inflicted on him by the two people Stefan had loved best. Damon sighed and closed the door behind him, deciding to give the teacher's pet some privacy and go make love to his bourbon until it dulled the guilt eating him up inside.

.

.

.

Elena waited until she was sure that Damon was out of ear shot and sat on the bed reaching for Damon's phone. She had borrowed it when they had made their way to the guest bedroom and hoped that Damon hadn't noticed it.

She turned the phone and scanned through the contacts. When Elena found the number she was looking for, she took a deep breath and pressed call. The phone rang a couple of times before a sultry voice answered.

"Hello lover... is this a booty call?" – Katherine's voice covered the distance.

"It's Elena Katherine." – to her surprise Katherine laughed delighted.

"Hello Sweetheart." - Katherine drawled in a sickening sweet but threatening voice - "Calling me to ask for tips on how to get a Salvatore boy in bed?"

"No!"- Elena rolled her eyes –"I am calling to ask for your help in another matter."

"Oh? Do tell!"- Katherine said excited.

"Stefan is hurting…" - Elena let out in a guilt ridden breath - "I broke up with him…I-I-I chose Damon over him and he took it badly…"

"My my Elena Gilbert, maybe we _are_ related after all!" – Katherine piped.

"I am _not _trying to run for Miss Bitch Mystic Falls Katherine." - Elena snapped annoyed. She hated being compared to Katherine.

"I needed Stefan to understand once and for all that it was over between us… I didn't want him to continue to cling onto hope." - Elena hesitated but pressed on -"I've seen what hoping for you did to Damon…It breaks a man in increments…"

"Elena…" – Katherine's voice was subdued, somewhat sad – "It's ok to love them both…"

"I know…But it's also ok to finally choose one Katherine, and I have. I'll take care of Damon from now on. Will you _please_ look after Stefan? I can't stand thinking of him out there...alone and hurting."

"Sure, sure." – Katherine replied trying to appear not to give a dam.

"Katherine, I am serious! You loved him once…I know you did."

"Ok little miss goody two shoes! No need to get your knickers in a twist! I will go looking for our former boyfriend and take care of him. Satisfied?" – Katherine snapped.

"Yes, thank you." - Elena replied sincerely - "He deserves to be happy and..." – she added as an afterthought -"so do you."

"Now, don't start going all soppy on me Elena." – Katherine sighed annoyed – "I like being bad and I want to stay that way. Don't try to find reddeming qualities in me, I haven't got any."

Elena laughed without humour at how predictable the vampire was.

"Sure, sure." –Elena replied in a mock imitation and then hesitantly –"And Kat…"

"Yes?" – the vampire replied surprised by the term of endearment.

"When you can…, when he is ready..., bring him around to see us… I…_Damon_ will miss him." – Elena whispered.

"Well" - Katherine said in derisive laughter - "I wouldn't expect us home for the holidays or wait for postcards, but I'll see what I can do." – her tone was sarcastic tone but her voice had a hint of tenderness when she next spoke – "I'll call you when I find him… Take care of yourself and Damon girlfriend."

With that the line went dead and Elena resumed her former position wrapping her body around Alaric and waiting for his heartbeat to return. She hadn't wanted to fill Damon's heart with doubts. Her showdown with Stefan was as much for Damon's benefit as it was for her former boyfriend's. She wanted a clean slate to start her unlife over, no doubts in any of the Salvatore brothers' hearts as to whom she had chosen. It didn't mean she didn't love Stefan, it only meant that she loved Damon more. She also wanted to free Stefan from the burden of loving her and of hating his brother _because_ of her. She wanted a new start for him too and, for better of for worse, Katherine had earned his love once upon a time. Elena hoped the two vampires could find their way back to each other or that at least they could exist in companionable friendship whilst Stefan healed. Elena closed her eyes…she was emotionally exhausted and fell asleep in no time.

Outside the room, Damon leaned against the door smiling. It was so like Elena to try to save everyone from hurt and to also play matchmaker that he had to chuckle. Damon had been initially surprised at the overtly dramatic breakup show that Elena and his brother had starred in. However, Damon knew the girl better than she knew herself and he understood her intentions. Elena had wanted to free Stefan from the shackles of unrequited love so his brother would not go through what Damon had with Katherine. Elena had also set out to make Damon free from the constant plaguing doubts that she would at any moment return to his brother's arms and leave Damon's soul a barren desert. Damon laughed quietly…and to think that he and his brother ever thought that she had anything in common with Katherine besides her looks.

Elena was wholly good, Katherine thoroughly bad. Still, he was glad that Elena had called the she devil and ensured that she looked after Stefan. His heart had been aching with guilt and worry for his brother. Also, Damon knew that love is a balance act; Elena's goodness counter balanced his evilness and made him better. Stefan's goodness would do the same to Katherine's wicked ways and she would make him more resilient and stronger. It was as it was always meant to be.

Damon pushed himself away from the door, he was parched for his liquid mistress and oblivion. He went down the hall thinking of all the things he needed to teach Elena, starting by how to tell if a vampire is eavesdropping on you.

Damon's laughter echoed down the empty corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. One more chapter to go, the epilogue. XOXO<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot.**

**AN: Wow! I can't believe this story is coming to a close! I will miss it dearly... Thank you all for all the reviews, they mean *so* much! And also for those that added this story to their alert and favorites, it makes me feel humbled because I know there are some very talented authors out there.**

**I still have other two stories on the go and a third that needs to be put to paper. I just need to let my muse feel less depressed after the last TVD chapter.**

**So here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE:<strong>

It all had turned out ok in the end. Alaric had opened up his eyes and came back to life a couple of hours later all fine and dandy. Elena was glad she couldn't blush anymore when he made a passing comment that he needed to get himself a vampire girlfriend and catch up on what he had been missing. She knew she would never live this one down. The only other lasting consequence of his sacrifice had been the new nickname he had earned from Damon : "Sleeping beauty". In reality it was just another layer in Alaric and Damon's bromance and Ric took it in stride.

Katherine had found Stefan a couple of days later and informed Elena and Damon immediately. Stefan only allowed Katherine to become his travelling companion after a week, but now they seemed to be globetrotting and getting along fine. Despite her attempt at looking like she didn't care and as her own private joke, Katherine sent them postcards from every destination she and Stefan visited. Whilst she couldn't help but sign each of them with "Glad you are not here", the truth was that she was calling at least twice a week to give them an update. Damon had even caught the two girls conspiratorially chatting and laughing on the phone together a couple of times.

It was an awkward truce, but both Damon and Elena were happy that someone was looking after Stefan. It also helped that without him in town they didn't have to be careful how they acted around each other and could just indulge. All their friends had come to accept that Elena was with Damon now. Even Bonnie gave him a tentative kiss on her way out from one of their dinner parties. Elena had smiled at the witch with eyes full of thankfulness.

Elena had feared that once Bonnie learned she was a vampire and that Stefan had been the one to put her in this position, she would never speak to any of them again. Thankfully Bonnie had reacted quite differently and when Caroline broke the news to her, she had come running to see Elena. More surprising was that when Elena opened the door Bonnie threw herself in her friend's arms as if nothing had changed.

The only missing thing was Stefan forgiving them…Damon and Elena never talked about it, but she knew they both hoped for the day that Stefan would come back to them and all would be forgiven. Until then, Elena and Damon had plenty to explore.

.

.

.

"But Damon" - Elena breathed out unsteadily -"No S&M...okay?"

Damon moved his lips away from her ear lobe where he had been sensuously kissing her as she sat on the edge of the bed with him on his knees in front of her. Elena had wanted to have a serious talk to him and he was thoroughly enjoying breaking her concentration. He looked at her with an amused expression, blazing his blue eyes onto her. A coquettish grin spreading on his desirable lips making her lick her own in response, as he leaned back to her ear to whisper.

"No."- his voice a gravelly as he kissed her softly behind her ear.

The sensation only allowed Elena to feel confused at his response. So when he looked at her she just echoed his words as a question.

"No?"

Damon moved them swiftly so that she was now fully on the bed, back flattened against its softness, her top ripped from neck line to hem as he hovered over her with a seductive smile. Damon trailed his fingers up and down her naked torso with a hunger that make her become distracted. His eyes followed his movements, only looking into hers when he had reached her face and held her chin.

"No." - he repeated and kissed her neck making her moan and her hips buck.

"Damon..."

"Yes Elena?"

"I'm serious..." - she writhed under him searching for more contact.

Damon chuckled darkly.

"So am I doll." - he held her chin to demand her attention.

"Remember Elena? _You_ chose me." - he said with eyes blazing making Elena want to devour him - "And you may have me whipped, but _I am still me_." - he kissed her lips softly - "And I won't lie to you about promises I do not intend to keep."

"Oh God" - was all Elena could whisper before he sank his teeth sensuously into her throat making her feel and orgasm galloping towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it. Thank you for taking this journey with me! R&amp;R please. xoxo<strong>


End file.
